


Forgotten Confession

by jasthelion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasthelion/pseuds/jasthelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoo didn’t think that he would feel this strongly about seeing Mingyu with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written upon request.

Wonwoo didn’t think that he would feel this strongly about seeing Mingyu with someone else. To see him hold hands with someone else, intertwine fingers with someone else — no. He didn’t want to see it, he didn’t want to hear his friends talk about it. He didn’t want to hear anyone talk about. 

 

Poking at his food, he listens anyways. Her name is ugly, she is ugly — no, he stops himself. He knows better than to sink so low to push her appearance down. He bites his tongue as he hears Junghan comment on how pretty she is, Junghan is happy for her and Mingyu.  

 

He wonders if Mingyu forgot all about him. He wonders if Mingyu forgot how they kissed yesterday, how it was only the two of them yesterday. He thinks so much about it that it hurts. It makes his heart ache, it makes his eyes tear but he keeps it to himself.

 

”I’m not hungry, I’ll see you in class, later?” Wonwoo says as he stands up, taking his tray with him. His friends, as if in a choir, acknowledge it and he wants to tell them to shut up, but he keeps it to himself. He bites his lip and just heads outside after dropping his tray off.

 

Finding himself on the empty staircase, he picks out his phone, running his fingers along the edge before he quickly types in Mingyu’s name, finding his number. He doesn’t hesitate when he presses dial, he needs to ask Mingyu, if he has to scream then so be it. Because why did Mingyu hold her hand and not his? The school is open-minded, no one cares. Why is Mingyu scared?

 

Mingyu doesn’t pick up and he should have expected him not to. He’s redirected to voicemail and he hesitates, wondering if he should. He doesn’t want to be angry at Mingyu while he at the same time wants to just scream at Mingyu, tell him he’s bad, he’s mean and he’s everything stupid. 

 

_Hi, this is Kim Mingyu’s number! Please leave a message after the beep. Thank you! If this is mom or dad, please don’t be mad at me for not calling back right away! I will get to you, promises._

At first he smiles, because he remembers when Mingyu told him he put that message a long time ago and he didn’t know how to change it. Wonwoo told him he would find out for him. He got a kiss for that. He’s supposed to be angry at Mingyu, he’s not supposed to have heat rush to his cheeks. 

 

So he instead he begins, slowly. He speaks with whisper into the phone at first. Wonwoo tells him he’s upset, that he’s angry, that he’s disappointed. He asks him if he didn’t remember the way they kissed yesterday? How it was just the two of them and no one else, absolutely no one else? Their privacy, their intimacy. It was their hands intertwined, not Mingyu and that girl. 

 

”Mingyu, please…” He says softly, almost shakily because he can feel his eyes tear up, salty tears gathering along the rim of his eyes and he wipes them away. 

 

”Please, tell me there’s nothing going on with you and that girl… Not when you told me all that yesterday.” He says, he’s definitely crying now, he has tears streaming down his cheeks. 

 

Wonwoo lowers his phone, presses the red button to hang up and he has never been so relieved that he’s alone. He doesn’t want anyone to see him crying. He wipes the tears away. Class doesn’t start until another 30 minutes. He’ll be fine by then. 

 


End file.
